Stop, Look and Ed
"Stop, Look and Ed" is the 18th episode of Season 2 and the 44th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy decides the kids of the Cul-de-Sac should break all the rules. Unfortunately, this causes mass havoc around the Cul-De-Sac. Plot Edd tries to build a jawbreaker satellite for Eddy to track down people's jawbreakers. This then fails when Ed sets off the propeller and makes the satellite crash into a nearby tree. The Eds try to retrieve it but they nearly step on a private lawn marked with a "keep off" sign. Edd warns them that rules are the most important part of life, but Ed lifts up the grass and pops up in the middle acting like a woodpecker "except with dirt." Eddy then decides to find more rules to break more rules; Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Kevin, Jonny 2x4 and Plank are trying to reach their basketball out of a wet cement area. It then sinks into the cement so Ed and Eddy go in to fetch it. After they try, Eddy then encourages the rest of the cul-de-sac kids to break rules, such as eating cake with their hands, talking with their mouth full, swimming after dinner and going to bed without brushing their teeth. Edd then interjects, claiming that this has gone far enough and that rules are a joy. Kevin counters Edd's interjection by saying that rules are for losers. Rolf then passes by with Wilfred and a load of hay so Eddy encourages him to break the rules too. Sooner or later, he manages to convince everyone to break the rules and destroy order in the cul-de-sac. They both escape and find the cul-de-sac has turned upside-down. Rolf's animals start eating all the plants, Rolf himself relaxes in his front yard, Kevin destroys his plates with catapults, Nazz drinks a full bottle of soda, Jonny 2x4 goes on a streaking spree and Sarah and Jimmy eat a whole mountain of ice cream, becoming incredibly fat. The moment of joy is ruined when Edd, with pantyhose on his head as he lost his hat, saying he's phoned everyone's parents and that they're on their way home right away. They all start to panic to get back to their normal life. Kevin claims that Edd broke the number 1 rule - don't squeal. Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny then decide to get their own back on them, Eddy defends them by saying his pantyhose are on too tight and his brain is squished. It doesn't help and they all end up in a giant birdcage up in a tree. They all try to grab the attention of passersby by holding up signs and shouting "Help!", "Please Assist!" and the funniest of all, "Ketchup!" Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': Ed who wants to start the propeller "Hang onto your neck, Orville." ---- *'Eddy': after being hit for six by the out of control machine "Wait up! That's my waffle." ---- *'Jimmy': to the satellite "Space junk attack! Darn, my perfectly manicured nails." ---- *'Edd': "Excuse me, but has my shirt become a doormat for everyone's filthy shoes?" ---- *'Ed': "Why is Double D wearing pantyhose on his head?" ---- *'Eddy': up the books on Double D's shelf "Alphabets are for soup!" ---- *'Rolf': "Why do you hinder Rolf's drudgery, three-haired Ed-boy? If my chores are not complete, I will be banished to the…" gulps "…cupboard…" ---- *''hat has come off and Ed and Eddy are staring at Edd, stunned'' Eddy: "Geez Louise." Ed: "Cool." Edd: hat back on "If you say one word to anyone, I'll never speak to you again!" Ed: a skull on his head while dumping crumbled up paper on to the floor from Double D's garbage can "I am dead from the neck up!" ---- *'Edd': Ed drops his container of ants, he puts his legs around Ed's neck "5,239 ants, Ed! Pick them up! PICK THEM UP!" Eddy: "Slow down, Double D." Ed: voice "I'm sorry." ---- *'Ed': Wilfred "Ed on a pig!" Edd: "Ed, you can't do that!" ---- *'Kevin': "Double Dork! You broke the number one rule: don't squeal!" Rolf: "Wilfred is a very quiet pig, Kevin." Trivia/Goofs *The exact amount of ants Edd has in this episode is 5,239. However, in "The Ed-Touchables" he had 4,837. Maybe he acquired more over time. *This is the first time Edd's hat comes off but the audience were only shown Ed and Eddy's reactions to what they saw. *Eddy references the movie The Shining by telling Rolf that "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." *We learn that Jimmy manicures his hands. *We learn that Edd freaks out when rules are broken. *Jimmy is technically wrong and Eddy is technically right, you won't get cramps by eating before you swim. *Near the end of the episode, when the Eds are trapped in a cage, Jonny can be heard saying the line "Listen to the clams gurgle in the bucket, Plank." This line was spoken by Jonny in "Who, What, Where, Ed". *In the beginning of the episode Ed's leg is wrapped around the ladder Edd is standing on, but in the next scene he is standing on the ground. *Eddy calls Ed "Orville", a reference to Orville Wright, One of the Wright Brothers. *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. *This was the first time Jonny was seen naked, but Plank covers his sensitive side. Rules Broken This is a list of all the rules broken in this episode and who broke them: *Eddy and Ed broke the "Keep off the Grass" sign rule. *Everyone besides Edd broke the "Keep Off of the Wet Cement" sign rule. *Ed rode on Wilfred. *Eddy tied Edd's hat on a lamp. *Eddy trapped a fish in a book. *Eddy ripped off the "Do Not Remove Under Penalty of the Law" tag on Edd's mattress. *Rolf became a lazy good-for-nothing and let his animals run around the neighborhood. *Kevin broke the dirty dishes using rocks launched by a sling-shot. *Nazz drinks soda and rudely burps. *Jonny ran around naked (except his sandals, and Plank covering his sensitive area). *Sarah and Jimmy pigged out on ice cream. *Eddy rearranged Edd's books. *Edd broke the No.1 Rule - "Don't Squeal." Video Stop, Look, and Ed – Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Characters